Screwball's Angel
by nessieh-42
Summary: One shot sequel of My Love My Life.


**The ending felt not right, and Randomness-sama had asked for more little Fluttercord babies, so enjoy.**

* * *

" . . . _Drift, drift off to sleep. Let the joys of dreamland find you_."

Fluttershy placed the tiny, pink and purple filly into her crib. Discord stood not far behind her. He put a hand on his wife's shoulder and they both gazed down at their sleeping daughter.

"We did good, dear."

Fluttershy leaned against Discord. "Yes, she is beautiful." She sighed and wiped away an escaped tear. "I remember Tina didn't sleep through the night until she was a year old."

The two stood looking at their new daughter, remembering their lost child. Fluttershy placed one last kiss onto her daughter's forehead.

"I love you, Screwball." Discord pulled up the blanket and kissed little Screwball's forehead too.

"Night, Screwy."

The two closed the door behind them, and only the sound of light baby snores filled the nursery. Screwball turned over in her sleep causing her blanket to fall off of her. The cold night air hit the filly's coat. She woke up and started to whimper, but a yellow hoof pulled the blanket back into place. Screwball turned and smiled up at the face above her. The older filly, not quite in her teens, brushed a hoof across the foal's lavender mane.

"Good night, little sister."

Screwball stared with spiral eyes as the filly faded before her eyes. _Pretty_ , Screwball thought and looked at her teddy. It changed into a doll version of the filly she just saw. She hugged it close and fell into a happy sleep.

Fluttershy, unable to sleep, came in shortly after to check on her. She crept to the crib and gasped when she saw Screwball's new doll. Silent tears fell down her face.

Invisible, the yellow filly lay on one of the ceiling banisters and watched the scene below.

 _I will always be here, Momma_ , she thought as she blew a silent kiss to the weeping pegasus.

* * *

"Just ten more minutes, Momma."

"No, Screwball. You have school tomorrow."

Screwball pulled her blanket over her head. "I don't want to go."

This surprised Fluttershy. "What happened, Screwball?"

A wet sniff could be heard from under the blankets. "Everypony teases me. They laugh at my eyes and my weird powers."

Fluttershy sighed and pulled the covers off of her daughter's face. She kissed her forehead.

"Are your eyes weird to me or your father?"

"No." Screwball rubbed her eyes.

"And have I ever laughed out of spite at your or your father's powers?"

"No, that is silly."

"Then what any other pony says doesn't matter. You are special and unique. You have loving parents, and younger siblings that adore you."

Screwball looked over at her little sister and brother who were already asleep. Leilah and Viyan were always following her around, to a point where she just wanted to zap them into the Endless Maze room just to get rid of them, but she loved them.

She jumped up and hugged her mom. "Thanks, Momma. I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"Don't bet on it."

Fluttershy tucked in her daughter and turned off the light. Before Screwball fell asleep, she looked around the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of the young mare she sometimes saw as she was falling asleep.

"Good night, Angel," she whispered, as her eyes fluttered closed.

A young mare appeared in the middle of the room as soon as Screwball was asleep. One by one, she kissed each of the children, then settled into the rocker in the corner. She would stay there for the entire night, then watch each of the children throughout the day, as was her job.

" _I have watched you fall  
Through those tender years,  
And every time I thought there must be more that I could do,  
You found a light  
A different way out there in front of you._

 _I am in your eyes,  
Just that close to you,  
And now I see your innocence against a troubled sky.  
Everything you once believed is now a question why.  
Its ok._

 _Don't lose your faith.  
Don't turn away.  
Everything that makes you who you are will not lead you astray._

 _When it gets cold,  
Too dark to see,  
Reach in your soul and find me there,  
I'll always be your constant angel._

 _Who could ask the years  
To keep its truth from you?  
There will be times you wont believe in much of anything,  
Thats when you'll find the grace of God in just surrendering.  
Its ok._

 _Don't lose your faith.  
Don't turn away._

 _Everything that makes you who you are will not lead you astray._

 _When it gets cold,  
Too dark to see,  
Reach in your soul and find me there,  
I'll always be your constant angel._

 _In every prayer,  
I am constantly there with you._

 _Don't lose your faith._

 _Don't turn away.  
Everything that makes you who you are will not lead you astray._

 _When it gets cold,  
Too dark to see,  
Reach in your soul and find me there,  
I'll always be your constant angel._"

She smiled finished the lullaby. She felt a familiar presence come up behind her. She looked at the approaching figure and smiled. She vanished, as if she was never there. Discord stared at the spot where the young mare had sat. Then he walked over and ran a hand over the cool, worn wood.

"Constant angel?" He turned his gaze over to his children. "You are a lucky bunch. Not many foals have their own sister watching over them."

A light giggle then a soft kiss was planted on his cheek.

 _I love you, Daddy_.

* * *

 **Tina's lullaby is Ramin Karimloo's _Constant Angel_. I hope that this gives some more readers some closure.**


End file.
